Road to Resurrection
by fanfictionbaby
Summary: Post Ultimecia: Rinoa Heartilly is deemed a public security threat and sealed to protect future generations. Devastated, Squall renounces his SeeD position and fades into obscurity becoming a traveling mercenary to stay alive. 7 years later a plot to assassinate Laguna & reawaken the sorceress erupts and Squall finds himself in the middle. Rated M for mature themes, sex, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i don't own anything

**Prologue**  
A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force.  
Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.  
7 years later a treacherous plot to supplant the long reigning President Laguna from office and rouse the sleeping sorceress erupts. Somehow Squall, the perpetual outsider, finds himself at the center of another globe wide crisis.

**Chapter 1**

The pub began to buzz around 10 o clock. This was the time the regulars had been there long enough to get into their rhythm and the less committed but still curious ventured into town to make the scene. They converged into a pleasantly full and muffled hum that gave the bar a convivial dim glow.

Squall Leonhart, hair falling into his eyes, was seated at the wooden bar on the first floor of Dollet Pub. His bomber jacket hung loose, a half drank mug of beer his only companion. he sat removed from the cluster of groggy patrons fraternizing in the small room tucked into a corner of the bar at the far left. His slouched silhouette easily merged into the scenery and he stared straight ahead, transfixedly, refusing to give any opportunity for his peers to attempt to engage him.  
Tourist season was over for Dollet. But Squall was just passing through. he had been on the road for more than six years now. He mostly traveled around the Estharian continent. Around the northern province of Trabia then down through the deserts and around again. He preferred the solitude of the remote parts and found the "clientele" willing to pay a higher price for his services there than in the cities.

Now that he was back in Galbadian country it reminded him of his salad days. It hadn't changed so much. Maybe he hadn't either. He still identified with that tough as nails kid who had passed his SeeD entrance exam on these streets. Except these days he wasn't taking orders. He made his own rules. He'd always known that there was no right or wrong, only perspective. THIS was an entirely different matter from principles, his principles: when you accept a job, see it through. Make it clean. And make a clean break. This was all the wisdom he really needed follow to keep himself on course. In selecting employers he didn't discriminate. He still practiced what he'd been trained to do at Garden, but now he was freelancer. That's how he saw it.

At 11 o clock the pub was in full swing, reeking of booze. The men would begin ambling upstairs, gradually, until the majority of drinkers had relocated themselves to one of many Triple Triad tables. They would gamble til 1 then, variously, start filtering out until only the serious players remained.  
Squall's eyes scanned the clock. It was around this time, when Dollet Pub really got going, that some of the city's more unsavory characters would elusively turn up and join the party. And he was waiting on one of them. He started regarding the incoming traffic through a long mirror hanging beside the bartend's wall mounted liquor cabinet.

When she walked in he knew it was her although he had never seen her before and it was not with her he had made the arrangements. A fraying black canvas cloak draped most of her figure in shadow. Below the knee tattered black pants were tucked into heavy worn leather boots. Fingerless gloved hands removed her hood to reveal greased, tatty black hair that sat like an inverted pyramid on her head, wisping down to her shoulders. She knew it was him too and their eyes met immediately through the glass though she did not approach him straightaway. Instead she weaved airily through the thinning crowd and disappeared behind a torn curtain.

Squall shifted his weight slightly to rest his crossed arms on the bar and turned his eyes towards his drink. He wondered what she was carrying underneath that cloak. Whip? Nunchaku? Gunblade..perhaps.

Presently she reemerged and sat down beside him. He hadn't seen which direction she'd come from.

"You have it?" he intonated listlessly. He waited a minute for her response then turned his head casually to look her in the eyes. She nodded once, slowly.

"You've come a long way from your beaten path, Squall Leonhart." She said returning his stare with intensity.  
_  
Why is she acting like she knows something I don't know..I was expecting a lackey to drop off my payment.._"Who are you?"

"I'm called Csaba."  
_  
Could this mean trouble?.._"..Where is it?"

Her eyes flickered, "You're in a hurry."

"..Not really..but I'm not here to socialize either."

Now her eyes flared and seemed to laugh a little. She went on, "You learn a lot by talking to people. Especially in a port city like Dollet. Ears are always to the wind."

He considered this for a minute. "..Which way's it blowing?"

"Easst." She hissed between clenched teeth. She waited for him to respond and when he said nothing she continued, "When you are going back? I have a contract, a very important contract."

Squall rolled this over internally, trying to taste it, to glean the flavour of the thing without biting. _Go on..I'm listening..  
_  
"Very.. _sensitive_ information. Very _valuable _information. It must go to Esthar City within a fortnight."

"Why don't you take it there yourself?"

Her eyes flared again, "I'm needed here. Rest assured, you'll find the compensation entirely satisfactory."  
_  
A middle man..for an information deal..could it be THAT "sensitive"?.._"What is it you need, an auctioneer?"

"NO. Entirely the opposite. It's intended for one man only."

"…Then, why trust me?"

She smiled. It was an imperious smile and it got to him. It rubbed him the wrong way. An uneasy feeling began to descend on him. He had an unsettling sense that he'd been singularly selected for this task. He had never heard of this Csaba and he was beginning to wonder what exactly her connection was to the cargo bandits he'd been hired by.

She took his silence for an approval of her offer and stated, "You accept."

Squall pushed himself off the bar where he'd been resting. He grabbed his beer and finished it in one swig. His eyes resumed their transfixion with the wall in front of him, "Sorry lady but I'm headed west."

She took this in for a moment, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped. A moment later, "You may collect your sum, discretely, upstairs. Ask for Emmanuelle. I'm sorry, Squall Leonhart, that we couldn't do business."

"…Whatever." He stood and moved towards the stairs not looking back though he could feel her eyes searing into the back of his head.

As he ascended the first flight he glanced down to where he'd been stationed. The mass of patrons had thinned out to a few swaying men, mostly solo, dotting the periphery of the room while those not inclined to gamble occupied a few tables in the center. Csaba was gone. He entered the game room and the noise level increased exorbitantly. The room was dark except for several hanging lamps anchored at the center of the game tables casting shadows about the room. He found the proprietor easily as he was making the rounds between the tables, maintaining the high spirits in the room or looking for signs of discontent before anything could escalate. He was a short man, balding, with a full moustache. The proprietor acknowledged him graciously and Squall leaned in to speak. He had to shout above the din.

"Can I see Emmanuelle?" The short man beamed and nodded vigorously, winking.

"Just the thing!" he oozed. He beckoned a steward from the shadows and passed Squall over to him, "My colleague will show you to her room." He was lead to the back of the room to another, less evident staircase.

The third floor gave relief to his ears provoking another of his senses. The scent of women. The corridor before them was empty. Two closed doors to the left.

Another on the right. The servant lead them to the far door on the left and knocked three times before swinging the door wide.

A young woman reclined lazily atop a large bed. Her thick brown hair was piled into a knot on top of her head and stray locks fell languidly down her back. Squall took a step towards her and the servant closed the door behind him leaving them alone. She reached deftly for a pack of cigarettes on the table beside her. Her bare arms were appealingly fragile and pale.

"Squall Leonhart?" Her voice was glassy and cool. He nodded. "I thought so. It's in the armoire. First drawer."

"Emmanuelle."

"Mmm..?" She regarded him indifferently. She inhaled and the scent of tobacco rose mingling with the already heavy odour of incense and perfume, and women.

"Tell me about Csaba."

"Oh…I don't know her." She shrugged.

He knew the game. He found the packet of Gil, neatly secured with a piece of cord, in her wardrobe. Extracting 2 bills he offered them to her.

She inhaled and releasing a wisp of smoke she spoke, "Maybe..I heard that she's from Esthar. Originally."

He waited for her to go on.

_So we're playing hardball.._

He withdrew another bill. And, after another pause, reluctantly two more.

"..They say she spent some time in the slammer there." Emmanuelle ran her free hand delicately along her collarbone down to her shoulder recovering her stray bodice strap. "During the sorceress war.." She crushed her cigarette into an ashtray made of shell and reaching for the bills her eyes darted coyly to his, "Will that be all?"

He shoved the packet of Gil along with the loose bills into his jacket pockets and removed it, tossing it on a chair. "We'll settle up later." He said. He'd start for the capital in the morning. Deling City. For tonight he was done with work.

She smiled alluringly and shifted to make room for him on the bed..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i don't own anything

**Prologue**  
A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force.  
Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.  
7 years later a treacherous plot to supplant the long reigning President Laguna from office and rouse the sleeping sorceress erupts. Somehow Squall, the perpetual outsider, finds himself at the center of another globe wide crisis.

**Chapter 2**

When he caught the bus that would carry him downtown Deling City dusk had just fallen_. _He jumped off in front of Galbadia hotel and took in his surroundings. It was a prosperous city though not in the same way as Esthar. It was the flip side of that coin. While Esthar was a serene and utopic hub of innovation and research - Deling City thrived on its black market and back door deals. The road was filled with traffic and pedestrians, citizens making their way home from work or whatever they did during Deling City nights. Carnivalesque lights set the streets ablaze. The air was humid and smelled of fish oil and fried fare.

Squall ducked into the hotel keeping an eye open for his next pay cheque. He went directly down the stairs to his right to enter the bar. It was years since he'd last visited Deling and he noticed immediately the addition of slot machines on the far wall, they whirred and flickered, animating the room. Near the back, as he approached the bar, he noted that several tables also seemed to be hosting some serious Triple Triad matches.  
_  
Since when was gambling open season in this place...  
_  
On stage a slight woman with thick black curls was talking nervously to the audience through the microphone. She kept awkwardly adjusting her shimmering grey evening gown, her nerves endearing her to those in the room who were paying any attention. He slid into a booth near the stage seating himself so he could face outwards towards the lounge. From his vantage point he couldn't see the entertainment too well but he heard her good enough as she began to sing. Her voice was feathery and soulful.

Squall's encounter of the previous night with Csaba was still bothering him. How did she know his name? He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been personally selected for the job. Raking his mind he searched for a connection with Esthar City. Of course there was Laguna.. but he doubted someone like Csaba would have any reason to touch base with the city's president. Too highbrow. Besides Squall hadn't been to the city in years. He spent his time avoiding it- instead wandering through the outlying areas..

The audience applauded and Squall's attention returned to the crowd. No one of interest, so far. Mostly soldiers, working men and their dates. The songstress addressed the room again. She would be paying tribute to the late great Julia Heartilly in honour of General Caraway who was in attendance with them this evening. Squall's eyes shot up scanning the space. He hadn't picked him out in the crowd, was he in a box seat?

_What's he doing here..oh he lives here..what am I doing here.._

Squall had thought a lot about the General in the past. He believed he was an honourable man. He did what honourable men do: accept duty above all and never allow a conflict of interest, the paltry sentimentality of human emotion, to interfere. He had often imagined a long cord opposing their fates. They had both relinquished something dear surrendering it to higher forces. But the same duty that thrived in Caraway nearly destroyed Squall. Was he the better man?

_Definitely._

Oh well, Squall didn't claim to be honourable.

"Whenever I sang my songs, on the stage on my own…"

_Jesus Christ..._

Squall had come to hate music. Music makes you feel something and that was a direct affront to his objectives. He tried to stop his mind from running.

"Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard..."

Squall accepted his grief like a quadriplegic accepts immobility. Painfully but inevitably. Paralysis of the heart. And there was no point going over it. No matter how many times he played it over in his head. One solider can't stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force…can he? That question might have tortured him if he hadn't succumbed to a self induced anesthesia a long time ago. It left him with a nagging hollow sensation but he was sure he preferred it to the alternative.

"My last night here for you, same old songs just once more..."

A state of numbness was nothing new for Squall, he'd spent most of his adolescence nestled in it. He was never tempted to reminisce. Just like waking up from a beautiful dream memories are ethereal and insubstantial. You can't hold onto them. It had always been easier for him to just turn off. Without her he was the same Squall he'd been before they'd met. Maybe he was damaged goods but he was good with a gun blade and quick on his feet. Emptiness was better than regret.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED."

He was torn from his reverie as another unwelcome blast from the past invaded Squall's space. Seifer Almasy. Squall gave an almost non existent nod of recognition which Seifer seemed to take as an open invitation to join him. He sat down across from Squall and was flanked by his partners for life: Fujin and Raijin."

LOOK WHO IT IS! SQUALL LEONHART! It's been TOO long amigo. WHAT brings you to our lovely capital city?"

"Just passing through.." Squall mumbled in response.

"Sure is a beauty isn't she?" Seifer turned right over one shoulder then left over the other eliciting the approval of his flunkies.

Squall ignored him, reverting to a fixed stare into space.

"So let me come to you, close as I wanna be.."

"What a voice! Still, don't compare to Ms. Heartilly.." Seifer jeered.

Squall retreated silently into himself.

"But seriously, what brings you here? It's been years Leonhart. Where have you been?"

"I told you..I'm passing through." He answered mechanically.

"I never got over it," he mused, "You save the world like a big time hero and then you end up with the short end of the stick, lose your girl, your job. End up hustling the streets. Guess that's life, huh Squall?"

Squall scowled at him, he wasn't going away. "What do you do that's so great Seifer?"

He shrugged. "Same as you I guess. Same story, just happened to me first."  
_  
Get out of my face Seifer..don't compare us.._

He glared in Seifer's direction.

Seifer broke into a grin, "But Garden's not so great and there's plenty of tail! Here's to life Squall!" He raised his glass.

The song ended and Squall shot out of his seat refusing to engage Seifer's insults.

_Should have killed you when I had an excuse..._

He cruised over to the bar to cool off and ordered a stiff drink. He hoped when he returned to the booth Seifer and crew would be gone but he wasn't so lucky. His chest tightened as he wondered how long he could put up with them. The songstress had started another sultry ballad. More music.

Seifer, seemingly oblivious to Squall's hostility, continued talking at him as soon as he reentered earshot. "Things are slowly gettin' better in Balamb..y'know..rowdier'n it used to be..but you still find the BEST action in Deling City!"

In irritation Squall threw back his glass as he slid into his seat and was finished the drink before he sat down. The shot briefly helped him tune out his antagonizer as Seifer, the music, the noise in the room and the dim shimmery lights all gelled together pleasantly and receded into the background. He sunk into the cushion beneath him and was barely processing his surroundings til a dark figure gliding across the floor towards the back of the bar caught his eye. Maybe this was the paycheque he'd been waiting for. These shady types were always hiring. His eyes followed the shadow as it exited through the back door leading outside..and upstairs..to the box seats? He looked up again searching in the dimness for movement in the elevated private chambers.

_Stop being paranoid.._

"What did you say about Esthar?" Squall's focus jolted back to Seifer.

"I said that, everyone's leaving for Esthar City right now, for the.._festival_..an' here you are going the wrong way, _typical_. Jeez Leonhart, weren't you listening? I'm talking to you-"

* * *

Squall tried hanging onto sleep for a minute more but it was no use. Rolling over onto his stomach his eyes adjusted to the sunlight that filtered through the curtains of Deling's hotel. He'd already forgotten his dream. Sighing he lifted himself out of the bed and entered the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. Letting it roll off he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. Cold eyes glared back at him asking, "what do _you_ want?" He towelled off and began to dress for the day.

_Esthar, huh…_

Something was going down. That made two nights, two cities that Esthar had come up. For two different reasons too...but no matter how unreliable his sources were he didn't think it was a coincidence. Squall guessed it was some kind of bounty hunt. For what and how much he wasn't sure. But he knew the stakes were big. And his connection to it? Maybe he had that Csaba girl figured wrong. Maybe she was playing him: get him to lead her to exactly what she was looking for, maybe take down a few road blocks along the way, and take it from there herself. A bargain for the price of a messenger. Seifer had said there was a festival, a tourist attraction. Probably Seifer didn't know what was going on. A loudmouth like that couldn't have helped spilling everything if he did. But he'd picked up the scent and if it was dirty Seifer'd be down. But Squall wouldn't wait for Seifer to figure it out. He was going to find out for himself, today.

Exiting into the sunlight Squall remarked that a town like Deling looked better at night. In the daylight the grime accumulating in the cracks between the sidewalks became apparent. Trash cans were brimming at every corner and the air still smelled like fried food. Shoving his hands in his pockets he sauntered down the street keeping his eyes and ears open. At this time the streets were relatively quiet but the loud graffiti more than made up for lost noise. A lot of black and red Carboni Crests cluttered up the cityscape. Rizoto Carboni was Deling City's President. He'd been around since the formation of the United World Council back when they defeated Ultimecia and he was popular, so that one didn't surprise Squall. But there was other weird shit too. Words he hadn't heard before exploded in vibrant colours. Deling looked more like an amusement park than the capital city of Galbadia..

To pass some time Squall turned a corner following an advertisement for a rice soup into a back alley. The joint was a hole in the wall. He sat at the bar in the window facing the alley wall. It gave him a head on view of a huge throw up. A man with outstretched arms was naked except for a loincloth, and he had a red skull for a head. In one hand he brandished a pair of black dice, the other, a ball of fire. Underneath it read GHEDE LIVES. He stared at it.

He twisted around to face the counter and address the cook. The dive was empty except for him and the old man. "Who's that?" he asked.

The old man cook stood with arms crossed behind the counter staring blankly out the window. He scarcely moved as he responded, "..Maybe.. it has something to do with the festival. I hear they do a lot of drinking. Gamble a lot."

"You think he's the mascot? What's this festival about anyway?" Squall asked.

The old man shook his head and offered cryptically, "It's the Year of the Jumbee."

"Year of the Jumbee?"

The old man was silent.

"What's a jumbee anyway?" Squall persisted, trying to learn as much as he could. The old man only shook his head and continued to stare blankly into space.

Squall gave up and turned back to his soup. Lifting the spoon to his mouth a cloaked figure darted into the alley and swooshed past.

_..Is that guy from last night?_

He dug 20 Gil out of his pocket and slammed it on the table dashing outside after the spectre.

Whoever it was he was in a hurry. Squall tailed him through the labyrinthine complex of Deling City alleys for several blocks. They reached a point where the road veered off in four directions and the shadow slowed down allowing Squall to gain a little ground- until his body met unexpectedly and abruptly with resistance that threw him backwards, forcing him off his feet.

_What the-  
_  
No wonder he had missed the hurdle, it was a little kid. And he was in an even bigger hurry than the cloaked guy.

"HEY! MISTER!" A bunch of angry little kids, huffing and puffing in pursuit, swarmed him while he was still on the ground. They all began shouting at once.  
_  
Oh god..are they talking to me..  
_  
"Mister you let him get away! He owes me money!"

"Yeah! He owes me too!"

"I beat him _seven times_ today at Triple Triad!"

"You better get him!"

"Yeah! Or else pay up! It was your fault!"  
_  
Punks..  
_  
Squall got to his feet dusting himself off. "Aren't you guys a little _young_ to be gambling?"

"NO WAY!"

"I gotta practice while I can-"

"If I wanna get to the festival!"

"Yeah! Tell _him_ that why dontchya! He shouldn't be gambling if he doesn't got the dough!"

"Hold it, what festival?" Squall steered backwards.

"The Jumbee Festival!"

"Yeah! Don't you know it's the Year of the Jumbee Mister!"

"It only happens once a century!"

"I'm not missing it for anything!"

Maybe these kids could help him out, "…What happens at the Jumbee Festival?"

"Hey Mister, you're asking an awful lot of questions.."

"Why don't you fork over the dough!"

"Yeah! It's your fault he got away!"

_Nevermind._

"..Whatever." He tossed a few bills out and the delinquents leapt on them in a frenzy.

Squall peered past the kids for any signs of the cloaked figure.  
_  
Damn.._

"Hey Mister…You wanna play some Triple Triad?" The lil hoodlums were relentless.

"Yeah? You any good?" The kids stood in the middle of the square hopefully.

He waved them off and started back in the direction he'd come from. Maybe his soup would still be there.. A sudden heavy THWACK against his back almost knocked him off his feet again and he reeled forward catching his balance.

"WATCH IT KID!" He snapped whirling around. He was staring straight into the face of Kiros Seagill. He was too stunned to react. Pulling the hood back around his head he darted in the opposite direction leaving Squall to fend off the little gangsters as they surrounded him in excitement.

"WHOA! Are you OK Mister?"

And he disappeared from sight again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i don't anything

**Prologue**  
A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force.  
Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.  
7 years later a treacherous plot to supplant the long reigning President Laguna from office and rouse the sleeping sorceress erupts. Somehow Squall, the perpetual outsider, finds himself at the centre of another globe wide crisis.

**Chapter 3**

She rolled her head on its side and found herself staring at the cold metallic paneling in Ondine's laboratory. She blinked as her dozing consciousness began to unfurl. First she became aware of her body. She was freezing and unable to move. When she realized she was conscious panic grasped hold of her again. Had she been sealed yet? Time seemed like a dull haze. She rolled her head to the other side and seeing Dr Ondine, let out a stifled whimper.

"Ze child is awake." Two unknown robed men stood behind the doctor. "She hasn't aged a day!" He went on, gleefully.

"We shall take her to the island." Said the first man categorically. His long dark hair was parted into several beaded braids which were pinned loosely around his head, in dangling loops. It was the traditional style of the Dovo people. The Dovo were an ancient tribe that once flourished on the Island Closest to Heaven.

Though their civilization had long ago been destroyed their ancestors still existed in various parts of the world.

"No." Ondine insisted firmly. "She's stays right here until after ze arrangements have been made."

"And Laguna?" The other man also wore his hair in the Dovo style.

"He knows nothing." Assured the doctor.

"Then we return in forty-eight hours. No more. She will be ready."

"Indeed." Ondine nodded gravely.

Satisfied the men bowed and left the room.

Rinoa was still only vaguely aware of her surroundings. The sterile fluorescent lighting was harsh and she felt a wave of nausea consume her. She had no idea how much time had passed or what was going on and this only compounded her physical sickness. "uhhg.." She closed her eyes and groaned weakly.

"And how do we feel today, my child?"

"uhhg..doctor?…What time is it?"

He referred to his watch, "20:00 hours."

With chagrin she realized this meant nothing to her, "..err..what day is it?"

"Child..you have been asleep a long time now in ze sky..today is a beauootiful day! Today you are awake." Ondine smiled at her in a way that was intended to be kindly but she only found it disturbing. She began curling and uncurling her fingers then brought her hands to her face and clasped the flesh of her cheeks to convince herself of reality.

"Doctor Ondine? Am I still a sorceress?"

He laughed, rather inappropriately, and shook his head. "Yes child! People fear what they do not understand. Ze world today is a very _different_ place. Ze world today needs a sorceress. YOU are our sorceress."

She didn't know what to feel. Did this mean she could go home?

Dr Ondine turned his back to her and began furiously entering something into a computer. Rinoa drew her knees to her chest guardedly and surveyed him registering the sounds of the keys.. the electric hum of the fluorescent lights.. the irregular breathing of Ondine, and realized how disturbing she found the quiet.

The walls were covered with chrome and divided by vertical panels of blue glass. Outside was dark or else the panes were tinted because they offered no light. There was nothing in her environment that she found affirming. Only the smell of bleach and several inert objects: a cot, some monitors and a steel tray littered with medical accoutrements. The absence of life in the tiny chrome chamber hung ominously and a chill descended, seeping into her flesh.

Doctor Ondine was a very intelligent man and highly resourceful. With research always his priority he had found over the years his own strategies to ensure that it would not be otherwise. He had proven very adaptable to the churning political tides and as a result remained extremely resilient. He had survived through two Sorceress Wars and the subsequent Peace Alliance. Now, as the tide turned again he was ready to take a new direction in his research and "adjust" his opinions as the forthcoming epoch demanded.

"SEVEN YEARS!" cried the doctor, turning abruptly away from his screen. Rinoa's whole body jerked in surprised. He went on, "Seven years have you lain in wait, my sleeping beauty, for zis day to arrive. Your destiny."

Trembling her hand crept up to cover her gaping mouth, "…seven years…" she whispered.

He waved a hand dismissively, his eyes gleaming, "Zis is nothing for ze sorceress. Immortality is yours if you wish it."

Seven lost years was a figure she could hardly comprehend and the notion of her present freedom was even more inconceivable. For months before her entombment a debate had raged and public opinion had violently rebuked her. She had started to believe it herself. How utterly capable she was of destruction. How inevitably there would be another catastrophe. And, how unavoidably she would perpetuate the cycle of violence, even if they slew her, by passing her powers on. The only solution to end the bane of the Sorceress' curse was detainment: secure and interminable.

"Doctor.." she said weakly, "I'd like to see my father."

"And so you shall! Even as we speak he is preparing for zis voyage. You will recover now. " He began stirring a citrine powder into a glass of water and prompted Rinoa to drink, "For ze nausea."

She delicately took a sip heartened to hear that General Caraway was on his way.

The translucent door slid open and an Estharian solider entered the room. Ondine acknowledged him with a nod speaking a few hushed words to the soldier who responded with a salute. He turned back to the girl.

"Here is your chaperone now! He will take you somewhere a little bit more comfortable."

She started to get up.

"No no no no! Relax, hmm?" He smiled, again, disturbingly.

The soldier moved in towards her and lifted her easily out of the cot. Though her body protested her limbs were heavy and presently her eyelids were too. She felt faint.

"..doctor?.." was all she managed in a small voice before darkness closed in.

* * *

Rinoa had been deposited on a bed perfectly fitted into a crescent shaped crevice that was part of a blue paned bay window. The apartment was richly furnished. The foundation of the room, chrome and glass, was much like the interior of Ondine's lab. But the details were more refined. An opaque blue glass chandelier suspended in the center of the ceiling cast an opalescent glow over the room. A black steel table displayed refreshments and at its center was an organically shaped vessel forged in shimming blue pearl stone that held a single orchid, perched aristocratically.

When Rinoa's faculties finally returned to her she remained recumbent with her eyes gently closed, gathering strength. She wasn't ready for another rapid assault on her senses. She felt very vulnerable in her current state. With irony she realized that it was only since becoming a sorceress, a supposedly dangerous being, that she had become so susceptible to peril. Being possessed by the psychotic Ultimecia was never her idea of fun. Whether it had been the whim of the witch or the behest of SeeD and company she felt she'd been violated. And this sacrifice had only lead to her incarceration. Even now she felt she was being manipulated. She had no idea where she was, what was happening or who she could trust. Yes, for an all powerful sorceress she was helpless. She would need all the courage she could muster.

She ventured an eye open and it settled on the lovely orchid. Encouraged she surveyed her chamber noting with relief that it was a vast improvement on the sterile lab. Was it the Presidential Residence, she wondered? She opened the other eye and with a jolt realized she wasn't alone. She twisted her head to get a better look at the man crumpled in the armchair to the left of the bed.

"Laguna!" She cried, leaping out of the bed and onto his lap to smother him in an embrace.

He was startled and seemed slightly dejected but he returned the hug affectionately, "Oh, uh..Rinoa, hi."

Her eyes shone and she smiled at him, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

He seemed like he was far away, "Hah.." laughing sadly he gazed back at her. Then he looked, really looked, into her eyes as if trying to demystify them,

"sweetheart.." he breathed inaudibly.

She was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze and self consciously removed herself crouching instead in front of him. Though he was still handsome, signs of physical aging were evident. This sombreness also wasn't how she remembered Laguna. She wondered what else had changed while she slept.. Hugging her knees and tilting her head she looked up at him expectantly.

"So..how'd ya sleep?" He joked weakly.

She pursed her lips and studied him then smiled in spite of herself.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, shouldn't kid about that.."

"It's okay.." she said amiably, "I'm happy to hear you joking again. I was worried I'd woken up in a parallel universe!"

"Funny you should say that.." He veered off, lost in thought again.

"So..is this your house?" Rinoa prompted.

He nodded.

"And, uh," she glanced around, "..are we in your bedroom?" She raised an eyebrow.

"N-No..it's a private suite, kept for visiting emissaries.."

She waited for some supplementary explanation. "…Laguna… WHAT_'S going on_?" She felt like she'd been pretty patient so far and wondered why he was holding out on her.

He only sighed heavily and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Sorry, kid..God time flies. You must be pretty mad at me. And you have every right-"

She cut him off impatiently, "Laguna, what are you saying? What do you mean 'your guess is as good as mine'?" This _is_ the Presidential Residence, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"And you _are_ still the President?"

"Yep.."

"Well then, why am I here? Why did you break my seal?"

He cringed, "I didn't break your seal..sorry kiddo."

"But...if you didn't break my seal…"

"I was supposed to be greeting some representative, of, err..something..and they threw me n'here'n locked the door. You've been out cold for a while."

Fear gripped her, "So...you're like, a prisoner here?"

"..I-I think we're in the same boat."

"In your own house!" She rose in anger and rushed to the door waving furiously at its motion sensors. It held fast.

"It's no use kid, we're stuck here," but he added, "for now."

She began pacing the floor in front of the armchair, "Laguna, you're the President! This is treason. Whoever's behind this is gonna seriously pay!" She still had gusto. "Does _SeeD_ know about this?" She paused mid step and her heart swelled. She felt that it was lifting her, off of the floor, she was floating. Of course they knew - they were SeeD! SeeD would come! "They're probably on their way right now!" She exclaimed victoriously. "They'll be here any minute to...rescue you." She fell flat.

For all of her calculations she hadn't factored in herself. If Laguna had nothing to do with her freedom then where did she stand? She clutched the chain around her neck. Would somebody come to save _her_?

Laguna regarded the spirited young woman who looked like she was about to cry. It broke his heart into a hundred pieces. He thought about her, frozen, all alone inside a small tomb in space. He dragged his hands slowly over his face. He had never been in favour of sealing Rinoa. Of course he had protested but the numbers were against him. And it didn't help that he was considered one of the pioneer's of "cryo-tomb technology" after the successful sealing of Adel. Besides condemning an innocent girl that day he blamed his ineffectiveness for destroying the happiness of his son, whom he hadn't heard word of in years. He gnashed his teeth.

"Grrrhhuhhgggggggggg" he let out a paltry groan and reproached himself under his breath, "_Pull it together Laguna..b__e a man_"

He stood up and pulled Rinoa into a comforting hold.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't worry. When I get outta here I won't let anyone lock you up again. Not this time."

She looked up at him hopefully, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

She squeezed him gratefully, burrowing her head into his chest. "Thank-you."

"PRESIDENT LOIRE!" Whirling around the pair saw the words had been spoken by a political official. He stood in the doorway, menacingly, accompanied by several escorts.

Laguna pulled back in astonishment, "Chancellor Guido! How did you get in here? Err-where have you been? I was expecting you last night!"

"The question is where have YOU been, Mr. Loire. I've awaiting you in the guest suite for hours. Although I think it's safe to say I've found the answer.."

"Th-the guest suite-?"

"Well, I can see I'm not your only guest...there's no need to introduce me to your lady friend. Really, President Loire,_ THE SORCERESS_?" He looked at Rinoa contemptuously. "It goes without saying that this entirely violates the Peace Act!"

"Chancellor Guido.." Laguna's voice faltered as his mind raced frantically trying to determine the best words to explain the situation.

"This violates everything! I will contact the United World Council at once! In the meantime," he turned to one of his stewards, "make sure an official security warning is issued to all residents of Esthar. First the festival, now this, what's next! Citizens are not safe as long as this witch roams free!"

Rinoa recoiled in shame and anger.

"Disgusting!" He exclaimed before hurrying away accompanied by his throng.

Laguna extended his arm calling after him, "Mr. Guido! I can explaaaaaain!" He sprinted to the doorway and it slid open indicating they were no longer locked in.

Rinoa was fuming. Her little hands balled indignantly into fists. Guido's words had stung her. "ME? DANGEROUS? What a joke! How can people be so stupid!"

Laguna shook his head. "Kid-we've been set up! Come on," he beckoned to her to follow him, "we've got to move fast!" And he sped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i don't own anything

**Prologue**  
A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force.  
Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.  
7 years later a treacherous plot to supplant the long reigning President Laguna from office and rouse the sleeping sorceress erupts. Somehow Squall, the perpetual outsider, finds himself at the center of another globe wide crisis.

**Chapter 4**

Squall found himself on the next train to Timber. Deling City had really gotten on his nerves. What did it want with him? He couldn't turn a corner without bumping into a ghost. It was just his luck to run into the one guy he hoped he'd never see again, Seifer, not mention General Caraway. Or to hear that they were still playing that insipid song. But he was really agitated by his encounter with Kiros. What was he sneaking around like that for? And in Deling? He realized that whatever information he'd been looking for he really didn't want to know. Something on the horizon was brewing and the less he knew the better. He'd gotten this far without any sentimental reunions. He kind of hoped to keep it that way.

_I shouldn't have come back to Galbadia..._

Right now the alternative, returning to Esthar, sounded equally distasteful. It seemed a little too popular to tempt him. He decided he would go to Centra. Spend the night in Timber and push off the next day. If he could just get off the continent now without running into Zone & Watts or Ma Dincht he'd be fine.

He wandered to the back of the standing car and leaned against the rail watching the scenery fly past. The motion of the train lulled him into a dreamlike state and his mind recalled the soft skin of Emmannuelle. He may have been emotionally numb but he was still fully acquainted with his biological urges. It was a long time since he'd had a woman. Keeping to the back roads you didn't meet many. Or if you did they were hard. Warriors, like Csaba. What had she said? ..That Csaba had spent some time in the slammer..during the Sorceress War..

_Didn't Laguna.._

That war was before his time. But something was bothering him. Something he had overlooked. He realized irritably that Laguna had been in jail in Esthar too while Adel was around. Now he felt sure that Csaba's request had been personal.

Before he had time to speculate he was joined in the train car by a small party similarly headed south. The first man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned to the navel, had his arm roped around a lady in a yellow dress and they both seemed pretty soused.

"...who wudda thought she'd be a virgin.." The woman slurred in a high pitched voice nuzzling up to her gentleman friend.

"Yeeah..it's gonna be a crazy show!" He gushed turning to the second man accompanying them.

This guy looked like he might have had some Dovo blood. His hair was in cornrows decked out with red and yellow beads. He nodded, "Oh yeah. The show of the century starts in four days."

"Aww Seb, I can't wait that lonnnng!" She whined. "I wanna have some fuuun!"

Seb, the guy with braids, looked at her coldly. "This is an ancient rite. You don't mess around with the protocol."

The other man reproached the lady. "Aww go-on. You can't wait four days Christina? You can have all the fun you want forever after this. First we meet everyone in Esthar. _Then_ we go the island." He smirked playfully walking his fingers up her arm. "It's justa lil deetour."

She made a pouting face, "But Esthar's borrring."

Seb flashed a sinister grin at the pair, "Not for long."

Squall continued staring out the window letting their words roll over him. He wondered silently how Laguna would be feeling about this festival. He couldn't see him rolling out the red carpet for these creeps. Maybe the information Csaba had offered was connected in some way. Briefly it occurred to Squall that with a truckload of ruffians headed for the city Laguna might be able to use some help. But he dashed this impulse out of his mind. He hadn't seen or spoken to Laguna in seven years and anyway he wasn't a charity.

* * *

Stepping out of the train it was dark now. Squall rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Those lowlifes just wouldn't give it a rest, the whole ride the drunken couple kept arguing loudly, and now his brain hurt. All he wanted was to sink into a mattress at the Timber Hotel and tune out the world for a few precious hours.

From a few feet away the odious travelers continued to torture him cackling in fits of malevolent laughter at the Timber newsstand.

"HAHAHAHOHOHEHEhehe IT'S started!" howled the one guy grabbing Christina around her waist in a raunchy embrace.

"Yeaaahh!" She giggled, "an' it looks like he's got some competition!"

"Idiot." Seb sneered smacking her on back of the head. "It's all under control. Let's go we're gonna miss the boat."

Squall sauntered past the newsstand behind them as they headed for the beach. Casually he glanced down at the stack of freshly pressed papers then his stomach dropped five miles. The headline glared at him, ESTHAR PRESIDENT BETRAYS THE NATION IN SORCERESS SCANDAL. A photograph of Laguna with his arms wrapped around a tiny brunette took up half the front page.

_Breaking news-Longtime President of Esthar, Laguna Loire, caught red handed harboring the exiled Sorceress, the young Rinoa Heartilly, in private quarters of the Presidential Residence. This flagrant violation of the international Peace Act comes as a shock to citizens. Witnesses say the couple looked more than familiar while security cameras are rumored to have captured the President and Sorceress locking lips. Speculations on how long the sorceress seal has been broken leaves the nation wondering how long this affair has been kept from the public-..._

Squall reached out a shaking hand to seize a copy and held it up to his face. He scrutinized the photograph in silent terror.

_Laguna…how could you do this...Rinoa!..._

In that moment his hatred for Laguna was matched only by a searing hatred of himself as he seethed at the thought that Laguna had the guts to do what he should have done a long time ago. He squinted in the direction of Timber's hotel, then turning on his heels he broke into a sprint in the direction the thugs had taken for the beach.

* * *

Outside the city the next night on the winding entrance path Esthar was already overflowing with people. The sun had just begun to set and it was clear that news of the scandal had created a panic in the populace. Large billboard sized telescreens giving citizens traffic reports and weather updates were sporadically looping black and white security grade footage of Rinoa jumping into Laguna's arms as alarmist captions scrolled across. The city seemed furious as pedestrians pushed each other out of the way. Everyone was in a hurry.

Amidst the chaos Squall stood still against the orange sky. His eyes were drawn up to the ubiquitous image of the President and Rinoa, her head hidden in his chest. His eyes, large and clear, showed hurt for an instant before he hardened his features and began purposefully struggling through the crowds towards the Presidential Residence.

The pandemonium in the streets meant he didn't have to worry about discretion. In the disarray no one would notice him. And if they did..he gripped his gun blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i don't own anything

**Prologue**

A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force.  
Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.

**Chapter 5**

Rinoa sat cross legged on the crescent shaped bed toying with her hands anxiously.

She had been redeposited in the room after her and Laguna's short lived prison break. They only made it as far as the elevator before encountering Ward and several extremely distressed councillors who insisted that Rinoa be detained while Laguna attended to the avalanche of inquiries.

"Dooon't woorrry, Kiddooo!" He'd called after her encouragingly as he was dragged off by this party and two soldiers escorted her back into the chamber.

Now, she'd been there for hours sitting idly with nothing to distract her troubled mind.

She recounted the events that had transpired since she awoke in an effort to figure out who was behind everything and what they were after. If Laguna knew nothing about it then why was Ondine there when she awoke, and the other men, whom she could barely recall, what were they doing there?

The interval was broken as the entrance slid open and tensely she looked up. An attendant carrying a tray of food appeared in the door frame and immediately lurched forward face first sending the meal crashing through the air. Defensively Rinoa leapt up from the bed.

The assailant, close behind, strode inside the room

"Squall!" Her expression turned to joy. "...You came!" Her eyes shone brightly. Standing tall he said nothing though his countenance matched her luminosity as he faced her squarely.

_God..Rinoa..it's really you.._

Without knowing who was responsible for breaking her seal she couldn't be sure of the SeeD's intentions and said hesitantly, "Did you come...to save me?"

"Yeah."

Rinoa smiled shyly, reveling now in his once-annoying reticence.

Hiding a little behind his hair he added, "..sorry I'm late.."

She bit her lip to quell the surge of emotion his words triggered and looked around quickly for a distraction, "Where is everybody?"

Worriedly following her eyes he asked, "..Who were you expecting?"

"Well, where's Zell? And Quistis! You know, everybody! Selphie, Irvine.." She forced another smile.

Squall shrugged. "I…...don't know. I left Garden. For good."

"WHAT!" Her face fell in dismay. "Why?"

Squall looked uncomfortable and tried to dodged the question, "…It was a long time ago."

"Squall-How could you do that? Everybody depends on you-" Rinoa felt horrified by his admission. The idea of the whole gang, happy and together, had always symbolized something important to her. Warm memories of her dear friends had sustained her til her sealing. If having her out of the picture meant one less worry for them she felt like her sacrifice wasn't for nothing. But the Garden without Squall and Squall with no Garden sounded utterly wrong. She felt betrayed. She wondered what else had changed without her..? She didn't realize that the level of her voice was steadily rising as she continued, "Everybody depends on you, and you depend on them!" and practically yelled, "They're your _family_!"

Her reaction seemed unjust and his eyes flashed with anger as he said evenly, "Rinoa..they sentenced you to death.."

This statement stung her, further debasing the idealized memories she harbored of her time spent at Garden. She lashed out against the unfairness, stabbing him, "Well _you're_ their leader!"

In one sentence she hurled a lance of ice through Squall's heart, confirming everything he had feared over seven years. He was responsible. Failure to take action made him just as guilty as the goddamned political bureaucrats. Maybe more. He was instantly reduced from a man to a lost little boy and his eyes reflected this. He was silent, words seemed inadequate, what could he say?

_How can I make it up to you.._

Rinoa recognized his regression and with regret her fist flew to her mouth. "BUT I-don't blame them! Or you. I never did." She sighed.

_I don't deserve you.._

Squall couldn't look her in the eye. Begrudgingly he wondered what Laguna had said to her when he broke her seal..his mind replayed the security footage of Rinoa and Laguna embracing. Looking around he realized it was taken in this room. He remembered words from the newspaper, "Security cameras caught the President and Sorceress…" His eyes trailed over the unmade bed. Were there cameras in here? Were they being watched now too?

"Where's Laguna?" Squall ventured a glance and noted how her cheeks reddened at this.

Rinoa still didn't really understand what was happening. She blushed as she remembered how only hours earlier the Chancellor had startled her and Laguna and viciously accused them of intimacy. A nasty feeling began gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

"I..I don't know.." She realized.

Laguna had only been trying to offer her comfort. Why would people see this as anything more? She wished she could claim the same comfort from Squall right now but something held her back. She wanted to tell him what happened but she felt too embarrassed. It was so silly, had it been inappropriate?

Instead she crossed her arms to mask her discomfort, "I think we should look for him. I think he's in trouble."

Squall frowned and said, "He can take care of himself." with considerable hostility. "Rinoa..how long have you-" His query was cut short when the door opened and they were joined by four soldiers. Squall defaulted to combat mode.

_Then somebody is watching up there..._

He easily took them out but decided not to wait for their friends. He grabbed Rinoa's wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

They stole into the corridor and made their way stealthily towards a stairwell that provided a back entrance. Rinoa followed him frightened and a little dazed. The attack established that Squall definitely wasn't supposed to be there. What _was_ he doing there-she thought with some alarm-and who didn't want him around? First Dr Ondine, then Laguna and the Chancellor, they'd all been acting strangely. Now Squall, apparently divorced from Garden directive and seven years too late, had come "to save her" of his own jurisdiction? Something didn't fit. Her head was spinning as they reached the bottom of the dark staircase.

At the bottom Squall reached for the heavy gate and pushed it open cautiously inviting a ray of moonlight inside. It opened onto the street which was still thrumming with crowds. He released her wrist and looked back at her apprehensively. They had to make it from the Presidential Residence to the city gates without being seen. But if they could get out of Esthar tonight maybe they stood a chance.

"Rinoa.."

"How did you know I was here?" She burst out.

Now it was his turn to flush. He felt his neck getting hot. "It's not exactly a secret..." He looked away, unable to finish the sentence.

Rinoa stared blankly.

He evaded a direct answer and moved on instead instructing her, "Look, it's dark..but..let's avoid a scene. I don't think it would be good if anyone recognized you right now.."

"Oh..."

"Just..please..stay close to me.."

She didn't know how he'd found her but she knew it was the same Squall. Rinoa swooned.

Night had fallen and the black streets were illuminated by huge tubular columns crowned by gleaming blue light. It cast a serene glow on the city that was in direct contrast to the violent, frenetic energy that buzzed in the air. Locals and tourists were circulating the city in a clamor. The air shuttle was packed to the brim. Everyone seemed frantic to get wherever they were going and a general vibe of panic prevailed.

Hurrying along with their heads down Squall and Rinoa passed a group that stood apart from the anonymous crowds forming their own mass. Distinct from the fear that radiated from the rest of the street they exuded their own chaotic energy. Squall stopped for a minute to regard the spectacle. The group was moving in semi formation and chanting something in droning Gregorian fashion. Was it..GHEDE LIVES? He thought of the strange events that had led up to his arrival in Esthar and in particular the cryptic graffiti in Deling. Could this be part of the festival? But they had to press on.

Rinoa was more transfixed by the lights of the telescreens broadcasting a continuous stream of Esthar news. The announcement that President Carboni was enforcing martial law in Galabadia issued from one gigantic screen. Another screen was displaying a brief educational survey of Sorceress history. Footage of Edea speaking at the Presidential Address in Deling was voiced over by a historian describing her ascent to power.

"_Why,_ are people so obsessed-" She began before clapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

On another screen the coverage had shifted to an image of Rinoa and Laguna embracing overlaid by sensationalized text: SLEEPING WITH THE SORCERESS? ESTHAR PRESIDENT EXPOSED. Rinoa came to a dead halt and stared up in awe.

Squall yanked her by the arms forcing her to move on and avoid attracting attention. "I told you..it's not a secret." he muttered.

Rinoa twisted spastically as he dragged her away and continued staring at the screen. She was overwhelmed by panic and a keen sense of dread. If it wasn't for Squall holding her up she wouldn't have been capable of motion.

As they entered the gateway to the Esthar's elevator dizziness threatened to topple her over. The entrance was small and pulsing with people and it looked like they would have to wait in line to get on the lift. Rinoa felt a surge of tears force itself through her throat and a distressed sob escaped her lips.

Squall stiffened immediately and glanced around to see if anyone was taking notice. "Not now.." he whispered urgently, "hold on..we're almost out.."

Hanging her head she bit her lower lip and struggled to comply. However, her body had begun to shake involuntarily and her feeble stance warned Squall that she didn't have long. As she keeled over in tears he shot down to his knees to catch her and ducking close to the wall he whisked them into the car rental space hushing her.

Several citizens glanced perplexedly to where the pair had just been standing. They were vaguely aware of an unsettling presence in their proximity but mostly distracted by the hectic skirmish to get onto the elevator. The car rental attendant sat in a raised booth off to the side, pleasantly impervious to the fugitives crouched directly underneath him, that opened into a cold garage housing Esthar's transport rentals.

Uncomfortably Squall crawled through the dark parking lot trying to balance the distraught Rinoa in his arms and stay low to ground. He looked for an unlocked door and finally found one near the back of the lot with the older, neglected models. He clicked the door open tentatively and deposited her in the backseat sliding in on her heels. Slumping down low in the seat to avoid visibility he made his back more or less flat while his knees jutted up into the air.

When his breathing returned to normal he became acutely aware of the girl beside him. She was shaking with silent sobs, her hands covered her face, but he could tell from her steady broken inhalations that she was trying to calm herself down. He shifted awkwardly, unsure what type of comfort he should offer her, and let nature run its course.

Gradually her hysteria abated giving way to resignation. They settled into silence both retreating into their own thoughts. Squall's mind traversed the possibilities of their escape. Rinoa reflected that even with so much uncertainty in her heart her tears had released the dread and his arms had given her strength. After a while she said earnestly, "I'm glad you're with me."

Squall looked up, affected, and said, "Yeah."

She smiled, somehow his laconicism was lovely and immensely reassuring, and it turned into a laugh. She pivoted on hands and knees and crawled towards him. Squall inhaled sharply in anticipation, he was, he thought, in a very vulnerable position with his back flat to the seat, as she repositioned herself predatorily so her face was close to his. She trapped him in her placid gaze smiling til her lip began to tremble and her eyes became sad.

"I thought I'd still see you..in the tomb, like I was sleeping," she confessed, "..but..I didn't dream at all..it was like I was frozen! Numb! It is worse than death." She shuddered deeply, pushing away thoughts of her prison.

Squall considered this for a moment then told her, "I think I'm numb..."

She looked at him with unfallen tears glistening in her eyes.

"But I like it.." he explained, "it doesn't hurt.." The way she was looking at him, full of empathy, struck him. She was still so beautiful.

"Idiot! It doesn't _feel_ like anything!" She grasped his arms and butted her head into his chest as the tears came.

Now Squall was sure that he did feel something but for a lack of practice he couldn't distinguish what. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and hugged her close. "..You won't have to go back."

Tearstained she looked up at him. His eyes were hardened staring at some point in the distance and his jaw was set in determination. "..squall" she said softly.

He released his grip on her letting her down gently into his lap. "You'll dream tonight.."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own anything

**Prologue:**  
A short few months after the honeymoon of defeating ultimecia squall and rinoa are separated at the joint request of Esthar & Galbadia nations. Regrettably, the UWC (united world council) has come to the consensus that the Sorceress heiress poses too large a public security threat (especially in tandem with a powerful SeeD warrior still approaching his prime) to leave unaddressed. After weeks of deliberation it is decided that her powers must be sealed to ensure the well being of future generations. Everybody is devastated. One solider cannot stand against an international diplomatic institution and an entire global military force. Furious, inconsolable, Squall refuses to be complicit in her condemnation. He denounces Garden and defects from SeeD. He takes to the road and becomes a nomadic mercenary for hire.  
7 years later a treacherous plot to supplant the long reigning President Laguna from office and rouse the sleeping sorceress erupts. Somehow Squall, the perpetual outsider, finds himself at the centre of another globe wide crisis.

**Chapter 6**

Balamb Garden was the same as ever.

"Hello?" It was Quistis who took the call. Sometimes she helped Cid with administrative work. She adjusted her glasses and began filling out a standard client agreement form. "Yes, yes, Uh huh…WHAT?" As the call went on her face darkened, "…Yes I understand…it is beyond my jurisdiction to authorize that..the Headmaster will contact you. Yes..alright, thank-you." She hung up but her hand lingered, poised over the phone as her mind wandered.

"Quistis, who was that?"

She looked up startled, "Headmaster! I didn't know I wasn't alone."

Seating himself comfortably in a chair opposite Quistis Cid went on, "You look worried,"

Quistis didn't try to hide her apprehension. She took her responsibilities very seriously and even under the best circumstances she was often stressed.

"should I be?" Cid finished raising his eyebrows.

"Headmaster, that was President Carboni's office. There's been some shocking news. There's no easy way to say this so...I'm going to lay it on the table for you. President Laguna is coming under scrutiny for violating the Peace Act. It seems he's responsible for breaking the sorceress seal...he's actually been having an affair with her...with _Rinoa_." She emphasized the name with incredulity.

Cid's eyes widened in amazement and he clasped his hands over his ribs giving her his full attention.

"It's all been verified. They have testimonies..Doctor Ondine, A Provincial Representative of Trabia, Chancellor Guido, there are witnesses.."

Cid began stroking his chin pensively now. "..Like father...like son.." he muttered.

Quistis looked down.

"Still..I find that hard to believe.." he said.

"Well, Carboni doesn't. He isn't taking any chances. He already declared martial law." Quistis went on.

Cid gasped. It was an extreme measure to take.

Quistis continued, "At least until the sorceress is recovered. He has said he'll be traveling to Esthar personally to neutralize the situation with Laguna."

"And what's to be the role of Garden in all of this?" Cid asked tentatively.

"Offically, to deliver the sorceress safely into Carboni's custody. They don't know her whereabouts right now and they expect that she'll run."

"Rinoa Heartilly?" He raised an eyebrow.

Quistis shook her head acknowledging the absurdity. "But it's not her that they're worried about, apparently. They're worried about..a third party getting involved."

"..A third party? They don't mean..."

Reading his mind Quistis shook her head again quickly, "I don't even think they're aware of _that_ possibility," sure he'd been referring to a certain ex SeeD. "It has to do with a religious group..Cid, did you know that it's the Year of the Jumbee?"

"Ohh? Year of the Bumbee you say? I will look into that."

"He wouldn't say more over the phone. He insisted on scheduling a private meeting with you to clarify the matter..I said you'd be in touch."

Cid sighed, "Poor soul.."

"Uh?"

"Our young sorceress.."

Quistis stood up, "Headmaster, it's late…If it's all right with you I'd like to call it a night. I'll await your orders in the morning."

He nodded, releasing her. "Of course, Quistis. Rest well."

* * *

In her dorm room Quistis let out her hair and reached for her comb.

This troubling news brought her back to the turbulent time right before Rinoa had been sealed. Torn between her wish for her friend's happiness and her duty to the Garden it had been an excruciating affair. The problem was that the UWC's case against Rinoa was undeniably rational which was why she'd found it tough to fight. After two Sorceress Wars the evidence was there. These entities couldn't be written off. Rinoa may have been harmless but once upon a time so was Matron. Left alone there would always be the possibility that she'd change. How could they take that chance for one person at the risk of the entire world? It would have been completely irresponsible.

With a pang of guilt she wondered how much this reasoning had been abetted by personal motives. Yes, she could admit to herself now that initially she'd harbored certain hope for the outcome. Hope that with Rinoa out of the picture Squall would be a free man. She had never-no one had-anticipated his retaliation. And now seven years later, all hope evidently dashed, she still hadn't heard from him since the day he'd denounced Garden and all of his comrades.

"Squall…why did you have to go…" She murmured and dimmed the lights in her apartment, undressing.

After all this time the feelings she still had for Squall seemed distasteful, an inappropriate tribute to Rinoa's memory, and her shame stemmed from this. But what really gave Quistis grief was the fact that she hadn't been able to console him. She had wanted to so badly if only she'd had the chance...

"Where are you now.."

Lying in bed she couldn't fall asleep. She was tormented by the thoughts whirling in her head. In confusion she wondered what could have possibly possessed Laguna, to her knowledge a completely benign and reliable leader, to start this madness. The report sounded totally uncharacteristic. Uneasiness also settled in as she considered how Rinoa must feel. Would she be angry? Quistis didn't know if she could face her this time. And there was a chance, albeit very small, that the Sorceress would wake up with a taste for revenge. And if this was the case the whole ordeal, all of the pain, would have been for nothing.

Rolling over onto her side she sat up. If she couldn't sleep she could at least get a head start on the case. Slipping into a robe she crept into the hall and padded down the passage towards the elevator.

On the second floor she turned into her old classroom and sat down behind the desk. It only took her a minute to access the Garden database on the computer. She entered "Year of the Jumbee" and hit search. 276 results.

Quistis clicked on the first result and an encyclopedic entry came up. _Records of the ancient Dovo tribe inhabiting the southernmost tip of the Island closest to Heaven refer to the Jumbee, a mammoth demon sea snake believed to be spirit god and protector of their people. Every year the tribe invoked the Jumbee in an elaborate ritual asking it to irrigate their crops and bring prosperity to their people. The s__urrounding tribes were given constant grief by this creature that made it impossible for them to fish and caused frequent severe flooding. One Dovo legend describes the slaying of the Jumbee at the hands of these surrounding tribes. It alleges that spirit god returns once every hundred years_ _to take its revenge and ensure the survival of the Dovo tribe  
In modern times the Jumbee has been linked to chaos cults, believed to be comprised chiefly of ancient Dovo descendents, that__ gather once a century to invoke the demon spirit in a chaos ritual. It is said if the Jumbee is offered a virgin as a sacrifice it will grant immortality._

Quistis gulped, "What do they want with Rinoa..Oh christ.." She clicked on the next search result. "This could take all night..."


End file.
